Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Hare VS
by Autobotgang
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were called out by The Shredder and now face another problem: Belle Rhode a innocent victim of a mutation now is caught in the middle of the fight between Shredder and The Turtles which side will she chose?


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:

Hare vs

It seem like a boring day had come to the Turtles as each of them spend the evening watching movies. Leonardo: "I don't know fellas it just seem like this evening has been nothing but boredom". Donatello: "You said it Leonardo just seem like Shredder is taking the day off".

Michelangelo: "Ugh Sorry to correct you dude but it's night time". Splinter came in with this walking stick as he looks to his Turtles. Splinter: "Have any of you seen Raphael"? Donatello: "I think he said he was going to bed early master since we were going to watch 'The Trial of the vampire' again". Michelangelo: "For the third time". Leonardo: "Hey it's a good movie besides Lisa Ericson play an amazing role as the lead character". Splinter: "I'll go have a talk with Raphael". He leaves the others to watch the movie.

Splinter found Raphael in bed actually reading a book. Splinter: "What troubles you Raphael"? Raphael: "I don't know master I just was hoping to have some action tonight". Splinter: "The calm of the storm is always the most anticipation". Raphael: "It seems that way since I almost flip out when they told me they would watch that movie again I mean a whole world of movies and they had to pick one with vampires I mean didn't they forget the last time we met vampires". Splinter just shake his head as he turns to leave. Raphael: "At least April isn't having a better night either". Splinter turns to face him. Splinter: "What do you mean"? Raphael: "She is doing a report on the New York Wrestling Federation title match tonight something about a couple new challengers that call themselves Swab and Unsteady, which is almost like ryhmes for". Then the thought suddenly hit them both. Raphael and Splinter: "Bebop and Rocksteady"! They rush to turn the channel on the TV. Michelangelo: "Hey dude! The best part was coming up"! Raphael: "I just remember that Splinter and I have to see the New York Wrestling Federation". Donatello: "Master you do know it's called sports entertainment where it is a mix of real and". Raphael turn on the screen to find in disguise Rocksteady and Bebop with their manager who looks like Shredder.

Shredder: "That's right New York my new tag team have come to the New York Wrestling Federation and tonight they will be taking what the Ronin Brothers love the Tag Team Titles"! Rocksteady: "Yeah we're show you that you're slower then a turtle in that ring"! Bebop: "And after the 1 2, ugh 2 ugh ugh". Shredder face palm himself. Shredder: "The point is the gold will be ours and if any one who are heroes in a half shell and they're green can get a grip then I'll be sure to cut them some slack"! They all laugh at the camera.

Michelangelo: "They're calling us out". Raphael: "And using our theme song too not that's so uncool". Donatello: "That does it! That's gimmick infringement and we're going to do worse than sue". Leonardo: "We're going to raise shell! Turtles To the New York Wrestling Federation"! The Turtles jump up and rush out for the door.

Splinter (Looks to the readers): "It goes to show what happens when you doubt four turtles train by a radical rat". Meanwhile at the zoo a beautiful young woman named Belle Rhode was caring for her family animals, The Rabbits since she could remember she adore animals she even stays after hours to make her rabbits got their food they are like her babies. Belle: "So much for a peaceful night I don't know what the booker decided to have his stupid wrestling show next to the zoo, he's gonna keep all my bunny buddies up all night". She brought them more carrots to make sure they were full. Belle: "But don't worry I'll keep you guys safe".

Inside the ring Rocksteady and Bebop had defeated the Ronin Brothers for the Tag Team Titles and Shredder picks up the microphone to taunt the fans. Shredder: "So you see New York!? My team is now the Tag Team Champions of the New York Wrestling Federation and they will not be defeated not even by". Michelangelo: "Cowabunga"! The Turtles were now on stage with mircophones of their own. Raphael: "First off Shredder we know who those clowns really are"! Donatello: "And we surely didn't appreciate you taunting us with our theme song". Leonardo: "Which means that Turtles are coming to lay the smackdown on your candy butts"! Michelangelo: "And that's the bottom line cause The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Said So"! The four rush down to the ring and attack Rocksteady and Bebop. Nick Savage: "Well forks it looks out we have four new challengers for the title"!

Donatello went to the top rope and perform a moonsault to knock down Bebop. Shredder looks face to face with Leonardo. Shredder: "You don't have what it takes to take down the champion"! Leonardo: "We'll see about that when you hit Turtle bottom"! Leonardo took Shredder's right arm over his shoulder and slams him on his back.

Rocksteady: "Say your prayer turtle"! He charges at them at full speed only for Raphael to kick him in the gut and took his chin over his right shoulder and give him a stunner knocking him down. Raphael (Looks at the reader): "Now that was stunning". Michelangelo saw Bebop coming back up he ran to help only for Bebop to grab him by the neck and chokeslam him.

The Fans were cheering for the Turtles as they fought against Shredder and his two hench mutants. Raphael clotheline Bebop forcing him to spin three times before falling to the ground. Shredder roll up his back and jump to his feet to spear Leonardo but Donatello pick up a steel chair. Donatello: "I hate to be a dirty fighter but I don't have a choice". Shredder was about to strike a blow with his right fist to Leonardo. Rocksteady finally recovering from the stunner looks up. Shredder: "Get ready to taste my blade Turtle"! Rocksteady: "Boss look out"! Shredder turns around in time as Donatello took the chair and smash it over Shredder's head.

Michelangelo recover from the chokeslame and toss his nunchucks to keep Shredder from getting back up. Then all four Turtles got to the top rope and together jump up to spear Rocksteady and Bebop. The Ref jumps in to make the count. The Fans: "ONE,TWO, THREE"! The Ref told the timekeeper to ring the bell as the match was over. The Ref handed them the belts and raise their hands. The Ronin Brothers recover to see the Turtles with the belts. Leonardo looks to the two men. Leonardo: "Guys, as much as we thank you for the Tag Team Titles these belong to you so on behalf of my fellow Turtles we surrender the New York Wrestling Federation Tag Team Titles to you the Ronin Brothers". Leonardo headed the titles back to the Ronin Brothers and the fans got up and cheer clapping.

Shredder who had just recover from the shot to the head with a chair he forgot the can of mutagen he had and toss it into the air angry at the defeat. Shredder: "The Turtles defeat us again on national Television"! Bebop: "Don't worry boss only the city of New York will know about it". Rocksteady: "Yeah we're safe".

At the zoo Belle was about to call it a night when something in the air got her attention she didn't know what it was but it was coming right for the rabbit cage

As Belle ran for cover to protect her rabbits the can of mutagen came flying at them. Belle loves the rabbits like they were her own children. She grabs each of the baby rabbits and put them in a cage to protect them but the can of mutagen hit her across the back and crack open.

The ooze roll down her back and without warning started to glow and cover her whole body. Belle looks around but couldn't believe what was happening. Once the ooze did it part Belle could quickly tell something was very wrong. Looking down at her...She saw her hands look like that of a rabbit. She rushes to find a mirror and quickly saw her image. She was now a mutated rabbit.

She look at the image of her reflection to see that she was no longer human. She fainted hitting her head on the brench next to her. Shredder spotted the newly born mutant on the ground and walks over to her. Shredder: "Pick her up she's coming with us".

Rocksteady picks up the new mutant and they retreated. Splinter was watching the news. April: "And after a succesful win the Turtles return the New York Wrestling Federation Tag Team Titles to the Ronin Warriors, April O'Neil Channel Six News" After the news he turns off the tv to see the Turtles return. Splinter: "Well done Leonardo returning the titles to the original owners". Leonardo: "It was the right thing to do Master Splinter because we're Ninja Turtles not Pro Wrestlers". Splinter: "You could have foul me after that match". Donatello: "Gosh, we must have been seen on TV". Raphael: "Sorry about that Splinter". Splinter: "Any student can make a little mistake it's the big ones that test us". Splinter took his stick. Splinter: "For now let us all get some rest, Goodnight Turtles". Turtles: "Goodnight Splinter".

Inside the werehouse Belle started to come around to find herself chain to a bed she saw her reflection again confirming she was still a bunny she looks to her left hand to see she only had four fingers she struggle to get free but a voice rang out. Shredder: "No need to hurt yourself dear". He took out the key and unlock her chains. Shredder: "Forgive the cruel nature of the chains but after seeing what happened to you it was for your own good". Belle: "I don't see how anything else could be more worse than what I have become". Shredder thought of a idea, a awful idea, Shredder got a wonderful/awful idea. Shredder: "And I know who was at fault for your unforgiven change, it was the fault of one group only the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". Belle looks right at him. Belle: "What are you saying"?

Shredder: "I was leaving the show at the NYWF when I saw four Turtles hiding and they spotted you and toss a rare case of mutagen that will transform whoever toss it into whatever animal they have most recently been in contact with in your case you were around the rabbits when your mutation happened but I have a way to help you get even with them". Belle: "How"? Shredder: "Join me, if you help me defeat the Turtles then I will help you regain your human form but first to fight the turtles you must be train like them and I can teach you".

Belle looks up to Shredder still furious about her transformation and started to believe that he was right that the Turtles were the ones who cause her to become who she is. Belle: "I will help you".

Belle spend all day training with Shredder as Bebop and Rocksteady were told to keep quiet during the training session. Belle thanks to her mutation was becoming quite the student in a short amount of time.

Later that night as Belle was eating a carrot Shredder walks up to her. Shredder: "You are ready my pals have spotted one of the turtles, find him and you shall have your revenge". Belle: "It would only be one turtle but it's better than nothing". She bows to Shredder and took off running as Bebop and Rocksteady came out of hiding. Rocksteady: "How long until you begin plan b"? Shredder: "When I'm good and ready Ramhorn, this new mutant is to stall the Turtles while we wrap up plan B only she and I know how it goes, and the guy writing this story".

Michelangelo climb through the manhole to make a run to the pizza shop for the order of pizza they place. Michelangelo (Looking at the readers): "You guys and girls would think they have a way to bring the pizza to the sewer to make it easy on ourselves but oh wait guess that's what the writer had in mind"

Belle jumps in front of him and snarls. Michelangelo: "Woo, a new mutant in town this is bodacious". Belle: "You won't be saying that after I kick your head in"! She jumps into the air and using her rabbit feet kick him to make him slide across the street and into the garbage cans. Laughing as she charges at him. Michelangelo got up and slams her into the ground. She got back up and toss him into the street light.

As she took on Michelangelo one on one she took her new training fast and her new powers to boot. She hops up into the air and drop kicks Michelangelo forcing him to slide across the floor. Belle give a small laugh enjoying her new gift. Michelangelo: "Yo you're pretty good". Belle: "Thanks for that but it won't do you any good". She jumps at him again only this time MIchelangelo had a plan. He use the lid of a trash can and slam it into her face. Getting back up he kicks her in the head knocking her out. But what he didn't realize was that he also wounded her badly. Michelangelo: "Oh, man". He picks her up and carefully walk in the sewer to return her home.

At the Werehouse Shredder was hard at work trying to finish up his new gadget to use against the Turtle. Shredder: "It's actually good to have this story all to myself without that slack of brains Krang blessing me out, so regardless how this story plays out thank you for giving me the spotlight". Rocksteady and Bebop return with the bag of gears he needed. Bebop: "Say we haven't seen that Rabbit come back yet". Shredder: "She'll be back she got the Turtles to search for".

Inside the sewer Belle awoke to find Splinter caring for her. Splinter: "Easy now child you took a serious blow to the head". He place a cool wag on her forehead. Michelangelo: "I had no choice Master Splinter she was badly wounded and I couldn't just leave there". Splinter: "Sometimes even a enemy needs to be shown a act of mercy". Belle: "Coming from the one who had me looking like this in the first place". Raphael (Looking at the readers): "That's right blame it on us". Donatello: "Look lady we took a great risk bringing you here and the least you can do is be grateful". Belle: "Grateful that I'm going to be a rabbit for the rest of my life? Grateful to always be a freak?! Oh yeah I should be really grateful that I should be on my knees kissing your ugly green feet". Donatello: "Why you ungrateful cottontail". Splinter got in front of Donatello. Splinter: "Enough Donatello, she maybe a enemy". Belle: "Enemy?! You call me a enemy you know what, I'm outta here"! She got up and fell to the ground. Splinter got down to help her up. Splinter looks to her and she just allow herself to be helped. Splinter: "You need rest my child, please let us help you". Belle nodded as Splinter helps her to bed.

Shredder was still waitng on Belle's return it was starting to get late. Bebop: "Maybe we should go look for her"? Shredder: "At least you porkchop you finally came up with a idea". Rocksteady: "Yeah, uh what was the plan again"? Shredder face plam himself again. Shredder: "If only the writer didn't have these two in the story, Come on you two we got to find that rabbit".

Later that night Splinter found Belle crying in the dark. He lit a candle and walks over to her. Splinter: "Child, let us talk". She looks over to Splinter. Splinter: "I know how it feels to lose your human form ,I was once a man myself until I became a rat, my Turtles try to return me to my human form however it wasn't what I had hope form and it made me learn a lesson of my own: Family bonds are stronger when they are together, I can see the pain that you have in your heart but only by accepting who you are from the outside will you forever embrace the true you inside". Belle: "Since I could remember I loved animals, mostly Rabbits I guess since I grew up around them is why I wanted to work with animals but now, I'm just nothing but a freak, I had my whole life plan Splinter, I had goals and now it's all gone just, just taken away from me". She went back to sobbing. Splinter: "For the true path you seek should be the one you place in your heart". Rubbing her eyes she looks back to Splinter. Splinter: "Michelangelo told me about your fight he was impress with your combat who did you learn it from"? She looks to him. Belle: "I don't know who he was but I'm beginning to think that I follow the wrong side". Splinter: "If you like I can teach you what I know if you're willin to learn". She smiles at him and consider the idea. Belle: "I'm Belle, well I still think I'm Belle". Splinter: "My students call me Splinter, Belle but my offer is on the table for now you should rest, Goodnight". Splinter gets up to leave as Belle consider getting a new name for her until Shredder kept his end of the deal. As she try to sleep she felt that perhaps there was more than meets the eye with Shredder.

The next moring Belle was training with Splinter while the other Turtles watch on. She kept on hopping around Splinter to avoid his attacks. Michelangelo: "You can say being a rabbit gave her a edge in the fight". Donatello: "Yeah and she is a quick learner that's for sure". Raphael (Looking at the readers): "Sure now we're kissing up to her after how she diss us last night". Finally Splinter strike at Belle forcing her to a knee but he bows to her. Splinter: "You done well".

At Breakfast Belle was thinking of a new mutant name. Michelangelo: "So you want to have a new name huh"? Belle: "I can't exactly call myself Belle anymore". Michelangelo: "The way you hop around the room this morning you were some kind of Hopkick". Michelangelo (Looks at the readers): "I would say Hyper but that is so out of place". Belle: "Hopkick that's it! That should be my new mutant name". Splinter: "That's a wonderful suggestion for you Belle". Leonardo: "The way you hop around if that don't earn you the name Hopkick I don't know what will". Hopkick smiles at the Turtles but slowly that smile fanted when she remembers Shredder's plan for them. Splinter: "What's the matter"? Hopkick: "I just remember Shredder thinks I'm still apart of his team and if he knew I was down here with you guys he would make me into rabbit stew". Donatello: "Maybe we can lead Shredder into a trap to where we would have the edge on him for a change". Splinter: "What do you have in mind"? Donatello: "What if Hopkick told Shredder she capture us then help us escape we can finally find out what Shredder's plan was after that set up on NYWF". Hopkick was grateful to the Turtles for saving her life but she didn't want to put them in danger.

Hopkick: "I must protest to this plan, if Shredder did put two and two together he knew something was up". Raphael: "She does have a point there". Splinter: "I am agreeing with both view points my Turtles but Hopkick you must understand that the needs of the many outweight the needs of the few". Leonardo: "Besides Bebop and Rocksteady who couldn't find their boots with both hands and a map will be too busy acting stupid to keep a eye on us". Michelangelo: "So you see Hopkick all in all smart move". Hopkick looks to each of them and nodded to the plan.

Shredder at the werehouse hear his comlink buzz and picks it up. Shredder saw the Turtles tied up to a chair and with Belle on their turtle com. Belle: "Sorry to keep you waiting but I finally got all four Turtles". Shredder: "We search all over this town for you so how did you get them"? Belle: "I allow one of them to take me hostage and then the rest is history". Rocksteady and Bebop look at each other. Shredder: "Take them to the docks that's where we have our plan remember"? Belle: "Of course see you in a moment". Turning off the comlink Shredder: "Fool, you just sign your own sendoff". Laughing as he leaves the werehouse with Rocksteady and Bebop right behind him.

At the Dock The Turtles still keeping up with the act gave Hopkick the signal for her to take off. Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady arrived to find the Turtles in a chair tie up. Rocksteady: "Easy as one, two three kid". Shredder: "Now onto my new plan, this new (Showing the Retro-Mutation Ray) weapon will make sure you turtles are return to your rightful place". Leonardo: "Yeah like you use a poor little girl to set us up". Shredder: "That's right I use that little bunny to do my bidding just to lie to her about getting her humanity back". In her hiding place Belle gasp at knowing the truth. Shredder wasn't going to make her human again she was just a pawn to him all along. Shredder: "Sometimes you got to throw some carrot and sticks to get someone to do you a favor but it lead me to bring you here to your doom".

Belle who was watching the whole thing unfold before her eyes now had to face with perhaps the biggest choice she ever had to make: Stay with Shredder or help her new Turtle Friends. Then she saw a rabbit look up to her and somehow she knew what the Rabbit was saying.

Shredder hold the weapon right at Leonardo as he looks up to Shredder. Shredder: "Time for you to return to the pet shop once and for all". Then Suddenly Belle jumps in front of him. Bebop: "Well looks who's back boss". Rocksteady: "Yeah the one and only bunny". Shredder: "Ah my dear Belle, coming to help me finish the Turtles how kind of you to drop in, now I want you to pick up Leonardo and prepare him to become a normal turtle again, then you'll get your human form back".

Belle looks right into his eyes and then turns to face Leonardo. Belle: "I have embrace my path Master Shredder, But it doesn't have you in it"! She use her feet to kick Shredder forcing him to drop the weapon and slide into the heavy boxes. Leonardo was surprised. Shredder: "Why you little! Now you'll never get your humanity back, so now you shall share the Turtles fate and spend the rest of your life in a cage"! Rocksteady: "Yeah, say good bye Belle"! She grabs him by the horn and looks right at him. Hopkick: "It's Hopkick now"! She picks him up and spins him around with her feet.

Then toss him into the lake. Rocksteady went head first into the lake as Bebop charges after her but Leonardo cut him off at the past and send him into the lake with Rocksteady. Hopkick: "Thanks". Shredder: "Thank you indeed because now you all will share the same fate I knew those fools would mess up so now I have you right where I want you". He pushes the button to drop the cage on them. However the cage somehow landed on him as Hopkick begin to laugh. Hopkick: "While you were attacking the Turtles, I took the time to make sure the cage would fall on you instead". Shredder slams his fist into the bars screaming. Donatello begin to raise the cage up over the lake and drops it into the lake. Shredder scream as he crash into the water. Shredder: "You'll pay for this Turtles and you Hopkick next time I'll dine on Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew"! That was the last thing he said before his cage started to go under leaving Bebop and Rocksteady to try and save him.

After the battle and the Turtles return to the Sewers, Belle begin to pack her bags to leave. Leonardo: "Are you sure you won't consider staying here Hopkick"? Hopkick: "I'm sorry Leonardo, this is your home and you guys have a path in life I just need to go out there accept who I am now, so that I can discover what lies ahead for me". Splinter walks up to her. Splinter: "But if you do desire you are always welcome back to our home". She smiles at him and bow. Donatello: "Whatever you find out there make it worth the while". Hopkick: "Who knows what I'll find Donatello but I won't let it be for nothing". Michelangelo: "And don't always forget us". She smiles at Michelangelo and gives him a kiss. Hopper: "I won't Michelangelo". Raphael: "And don't forget to write, Belle". She smiles at Raphael. Splinter: "Remember outside you may be a rabbit but you will always be Belle Rhode on the inside". Hopper: "And She will always be apart of me for now I need to see where my new life as Hopper leads, I thank you all for your kindness perhaps when I come back we can have the best carrots in town, pizza carrot that is". The Turtles laugh and smile while Hopkick joins in on the laugh.

But Hopkick took the bag over her left shoulder and smiles at her new friends. Splinter walks up to her. Splinter: "Just remember my child that our door will always be open". Hopkick smiles and bows to him as he returns the bow. Hopkick took to the street of New York in her disguise and looks back at the zoo to see her bunnies one more time. Belle: "I'll miss you my babies". She turns and walks away.

Donatello: "Do you think she'll be back Splinter"? Splinter: "Lead the trail where they may and she will follow". Leonardo: "I will be expecting to see her again besides she save our lives back there". Michelangelo: "Yeah she did she is a fantastic bunny". Raphael (Looking at the readers): "Hey don't worry everyone Hopkick will be back".


End file.
